Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-10}{5t} - \dfrac{5}{5t}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-10 - (5)}{5t}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-15}{5t}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 5: $p = \dfrac{-3}{t}$